


For Auld Lang Syne

by spasticbirdie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, Post-Pacifist Route, not a ship fic btw just science meme bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticbirdie/pseuds/spasticbirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Sans spend New Year's Eve watching anime and getting fairly tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Super big shout-out to [thatonegojimun](http://thatonegojimun.tumblr.com/), whose [amazing art](http://thatonegojimun.tumblr.com/post/136369892808/this-is-a-bit-late-and-pretty-bad-but-you-can) is the whole reason this fic exists.

After thirty episodes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, five bags of popcorn, a gallon tub of ice cream, and three (maybe four? Five?) beers, Alphys had had enough.

  
“Ohhhhhhhhh my god, you are soooooooooooooo full of sssssshit, Sans,” she slurred out.

  
“Look…” Sans took another gulp of beer. “Allllll I’m saying is, any neuroelectric shock strong enough to effect the brain in a way that makes one open to suggestion would ALSo be strong enough to inflict moderate to severe brain damage, which ish why!” He stopped to hold back a burp, then continued, “It HAS to be some sort of aphrodisiac or topically administered serum that induces a state of heightened vulnerability to suggestion!” Sans threw up his hands, accidentally spilling the rest of his drink on the couch.

  
Alphys huffed and tried to focus through her alcoholic haze. “Buuuuuuuuuuuuut it can’t be anything that’s topically administered because in episode 27, which might I add we JUST finished watching, Mew Mew uses her Mew Mew Kiss to control a MERMAID at the BOTTOM OF THE SEA, and there’s NO WAY any topically applied substance would stay on!”

  
“Oh, yeah, and I suppose a neuroelectric charge in wouldn’t have electrocuted them all?” Sans retorted.

  
Alphys huffed in frustration and fell back onto the couch. It was New Year’s Eve, and this was how she was spending it; getting drunk with Sans and rewatching an anime she had seen at least a dozen times already. The rest of the gang had gone out; she wasn’t really feeling up to it, plus a cold-blooded lizard standing around in a blustering snowstorm until midnight wasn’t that great an idea. Undyne had been disappointed, but Alphys had insisted she go with everyone else anyway; it’s their first New Year on the surface, and it’s be a waste for Undyne to spend it cooped up with her.

  
About an hour after everyone left, Sans had called Alphys up and asked where she was. One thing led to another, and now they were both pretty buzzed and heatedly debating the physics of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

 

Alphys hadn’t had any specific expectations for New Year’s, but she definitely didn’t expect it to be like this.

  
“Well, all I’m going to say is that EVERY TIME Mew Mew uses her Mew Mew Kiss, there’s an effect that goes like, brrzap! And if that doesn’t SCREAM neuroelectric charge used to stimulate the brain into a state similar to being mind controlled then I don’t know WHAT else it could be.” Alphys dug a claw into the bag of popcorn, but only came up with unpopped kernels.

  
“It’s just a visual shorthand for something shocking! It doesn’t necessarily mean there was a literal electric shock!” Sans took the bag from Alphys, emptied the kernels into his hand, and crunched a couple kernels between his teeth.

  
Alphys responded with a general noise of frustration, and fell silent. The credits rolled down the screen, accompanied by the hyper, J-Pop ending theme. As the credits came to a close, Alphys glanced at her phone.

  
“Oh.”

  
“Oh what?”

  
“It’s almost midnight.”

  
“Huh.” Sans seemed to roll the thought around in his head. “Want to watch – what is it humans do? They break an orb, or something…”

  
“The ball drops, Sans,” Alphys snorted. “Yeah, let’s do that.” Alphys fumbled for the remote, and after a few tries, switched the DVD player off and began flipping through channels. “Which channel’s it on?”

  
“Wait, go back.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Go back, it was a few channels back.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“No, you passed it again.”

  
“Well, which channel was it?”

  
“Here, just give me the remote-”

  
“Noooooooooooooooo, I’ve got it-”

  
“WAIT STOP IT’S THIS CHANNEL”

  
The flicking screen settled on the image of a smiling pair of humans, wrapped in heavy winter coats and scarves. They were standing in some city, a massive crowd of people filling the streets behind them.

  
“-Year’s resolution, Diane?”

  
“Oh, just the usual, drop another five pounds and go to the gym more! Though let’s be honest, I’ll probably only lose two pounds; can’t stay away from those Christmas leftovers!”

  
The man laughed. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, for those of you just tuning in,; we’re live in New York City, it’s 11:59 on New Year’s Eve, and you’re just in time to count it down with us!”

  
The cheer of the crowd blasted through the TV speakers, and then everyone began to count down as one “Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!” The camera zoomed in on a giant ball moving slowly down a pole, suspended atop one of the buildings.

  
Alphys stared. This was what human’s got so excited about? Frisk had made it sound like some life-changing event, a time where you could turn your whole life around if you wanted to. And here she was, just… watching a ball move down a pole while a bunch of humans screamed at it. It all felt a little silly.

  
Still… it was hard to not feel at least a bit hyped up by it. Alphys began counting down as well. “Twelve… Eleven… Ten… Nine…” She looked over at Sans, who rolled his eyes and joined in. “Eight… Seven… Six…”

  
From near the ball’s destination, a few fireworks began to spit out at random.

  
“Five...Four…”

  
The roar of the crowd blasted through the tinny speakers.

  
“Three…”

  
Sans leaned forward on the couch.

  
“Two…”

  
Alphys stared at the TV with nervous expectation.

  
“One…”

  
Right before the ball touched the bottom of the pole, the display winked out, replaced with a spray of static.

  
Alphys blinked. Sans, who had been nearly off the edge of the couch, slipped forward and fell on his face. “Wh-”

  
“I-” Alphys swallowed, and collapsed back onto the couch. “I think the storm knocked out the antenna.”

  
“Oh.” Sans fumbled his way back to the couch. “Well, that was a letdown.”

  
“Yeah…”

  
Alphys sighed. Well, she thought. It’s another year.

  
She didn’t feel any different. It wasn’t like she had expected much, but with all the pomp and circumstance, all the buildup, she had expected… something. Anything. It felt like if it was a new year, there should be something that changed besides just the calendar.

  
“Alphys, d’you got anymore popcorn?” Sans had been just as silent as Alphys for the past few minutes; no doubt the same thoughts had been going through his head.

  
Alphys grabbed one of the bags off the floor and gave it a shake. “Nope, fresh out.”

  
“Awww, lame.”

  
“Shut upppppppp.”

  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

  
“So, got any resolutions, Sans?”

  
He considered the question for a bit. “Hadn’t really thought about it… I guess… make it to the next one, y’know?”

  
Alphys let the statement sit in her mind a moment. “Yeah… me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Sans, I meant to ask; how can you get drunk if you’re a skeleton?”  
“… huh. Never thought about that.”


End file.
